Lord of the Rings Songs
by Gollum Reincarnate
Summary: Estella and I have rewritten the verses of several classic songs so that they will be more fitting to the Lord of the Rings.
1. Hobbit Holiday

These songs were made by Diamond Took and Estella Brandybuck. We do not  
own the tunes of these songs and have only written the Lord of the Rings-  
related verses.  
  
Disclaimer: Mary Poppins does not belong to us and neither does LOTR.  
  
"Hobbit Holiday," sung to "Jolly Holiday" from Mary Poppins  
  
Estella:  
Oh, it's a hobbit holiday with Merry,  
Merry makes your heart so light!  
Though the Ruffians may be quite scary,  
Merry will put up a fight!  
  
Oh, happiness is bloomin' all around him!  
The Burrowses are smilin' at the Chubbs!  
When Merry holds your hand, you feel so grand,  
You want to blow the horn-call of Buckland!  
  
Oh, it's a hobbit holiday with Merry!  
No wonder that it's Merry that we love!  
  
Merry:  
Oh, it's a holiday with you, Estella!  
Hobbit girls like you are few!  
You're not like Diamond or Rosie, Estella,  
I like you more than both the two!  
  
You'd never think of stealing Maggot's cabbage,  
Nor mushrooms for our relatives to feed!  
Now Merry needn't fear, 'cause you are here!  
You're mine to hold forever close and dear,  
  
Oh, it's a holiday with you, Estella!  
A jolly hobbit holiday with you! 


	2. Dashing to the Ford

"Dashing to the Ford," sung to "Jingle Bells"  
  
Dashing to the Ford  
On a tall white elven horse  
Ringwraiths bar the way  
But there's no other course  
  
You cross the Ford with ease  
And then to your delight  
There comes a flood with at the head  
So many horses white!  
  
O!  
Nazgul gone! Nazgul gone!  
Frodo can be saved!  
O what fun it is when Lord Elrond saves the Day!  
  
Nazgul gone! Nazgul gone!  
Frodo can be saved!  
O what fun it is when Lord Elrond saves the Day! 


	3. Frodo the Blueeyed Hobbit

"Frodo the Blue-eyed Hobbit," sung to "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer"  
  
Frodo the blue-eyed hobbit  
Had a very shiny ring  
And if you ever saw it  
You'd say it was a pretty thing.  
  
All of the other hobbits  
Used to call him insane  
They never let poor Frodo  
Join them with Isildur's Bane  
  
Then one pleasant April eve  
Gandalf came to say  
Frodo with your ring so bright  
To Rivendell must be your flight!  
  
Then all the Ringwraiths stalked him  
And they cried out one last "scree"  
Frodo the blue-eyed hobbit  
Destroyed the Ring successfully! 


	4. The Longesst Time

Disclaimer: LOTR does not belong to us and neither does the song "The  
Longest Time" sung by Billy Joel.  
  
"The Longesst Time," sung to "The Longest Time" by Billy Joel  
  
Oh, oh, oh  
For the longest time  
Oh, oh, oh  
For the longest time  
If Baggins came by again tonight,  
This time we would strangle him outright  
What else could we do?  
We're so enamored with you  
We haven't seen it for the longest time!  
  
Once we thought our Prec-i-ous was gone;  
Now we know Baggins has passed it on  
That's when we found him  
Want to put our hands around him  
And strangle Baggins for the longest time!  
  
Oh, oh, oh  
For the longest time  
Oh, oh, oh  
For the longest  
We're those steps you're hearing in the mines  
Chasing Precious, which is so divine  
O how we need it!  
How nice together we fit!  
We haven't held it for the longest time!  
  
Maybe we won't last very long  
We have left the night  
Now traipse through the dawn  
Maybe we've been trying too hard  
But we've gone this far  
And we've found what we looked for  
  
Who knows how much further we'll go on  
Praps Baggins will already be gone  
I'll take my chances  
We forgot how nice Precious is  
We haven't seen it for the longest time  
  
We were not then overly brave  
We said to ourselfs  
Hold on to your cave  
Now we know that Baggins is not far  
We knows where you are  
And it's more than we hoped for  
  
We don't care what consequence it brings  
We must search till the end of all things  
We wants it so bad  
You were all that we ever had  
We intend to hold you for the longest time. 


	5. We Loves It, It Loves Us

We are not insane. We do not own LOTR, nor do we own Barney (not that we'd  
want to..)  
  
"We Loves It, It Loves Us" to the tune of "I Love You, You Love Me" from  
Barney  
  
We loves it,  
It loves us,  
We adores our Prec-i-ous!  
We puts it on,  
Become invisible;  
No more seeing Sméagol! 


End file.
